The present invention relates to a technology for a navigation device.
Conventionally, there has been provided a technology for a navigation device in which an input of a name of a first street is received, and one of second streets retrieved based on the name thus received is selected and input, to thereby identify data (such as a branch point or a branch area) to be retrieved.
A technology for a navigation device as described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-76359.
However, in the navigation device described above, a complete name needs to be input as the name of a street. The street may not be identified when the name is incomplete.
In general, there are many cases where an operator of the navigation device is not familiar with the geography of the area to be searched, and therefore it is rare that the operator is capable of designating the complete name of the street. In other words, the operator may find the above-mentioned navigation device inconvenient.